


The Monthly Cupid Committee Meeting

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Cupid's Street [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cupid's Street, Cupid's Street AU, Dramatics, Iwaizumi owns a flower shop, KuroKen - Freeform, Kyoutani was mentioned, M/M, Oikawa owns a tattoo parlour, Sawamura owns a shawarma shop, Suga owns a candy store, TeruShou is now one of my main ships, The Cupid Committee, daisuga - Freeform, friendly store rivalry, iwaoi - Freeform, meetings, so was Kags and Asahi, that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: It's that time of the month again, and it's Daichi's first time. Thankfully Suga's there. No this isn't about menstruation, though from the looks of it that might actually be a little less painful than what's going on.ORIt's Daichi's first time attending a meeting with the store owners of Cupid's Street, and he gets to confirm first hand the rumours that everyone in the street is definitely not straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still have about two or three unmentioned ships and scenarios for this AU, watch out!

“Daichi?” Suga called out, peeking inside Daichi’s office and finding the other man staring down in disappointment at his sloppily tied necktie. Suga held back a laugh, stepping forward and pulling the tie completely off of him.

“You don’t need that, Daichi,” Suga reassured him”, the committee’s like family.”

“But Suga,” Daichi tried to protest”, first impressions are everything.”

“And we don’t want your first impression to be ‘stick in the mud’ now do we?” Suga set the tie aside and pulled Daichi out of his seat”, you’ve already met each other the past weeks anyway.”

Daichi made a sound of distress, but let Suga pull him by the hand straight out of the warm shawarma shop. Ennoshita, who was helping Kageyama stack some plates, waved at them cheerily as they passed by.

Suga waved right back”, I promise I’ll take care of your boss, bring him back undamaged.”

“It might be a little too late for that,” Ennoshita chuckled, gesturing to the spluttering, blushing Daichi.

“Oops,” Suga outright laughed, earning a soft sound of complaint from Daichi before they slipped out of the store completely.

Once outside Suga and Daichi walked side by side, sharing warmth in the early September morning. They didn’t quite hold hands, but they were content just being beside each other at the moment.

“I know I’ve said it before but,” Suga gave Daichi a sidelong look”, you gotta be careful not to be overwhelmed with these meetings. They’re not rowdy, per se. But a lot of things will be happening even before the meeting starts.”

“And like you said before, I’ve already met them anyway,” Daichi simply returned the look”, I think I can imagine what all of them combined would look like.”

“If you say so,” Suga shrugged, automatically making Daichi doubt himself. But he pushed the thought aside, trying to remain positive. It can’t be that bad.

\---

It was that bad.

Daichi stared in dismay as Ushijima stood silently outside Skin Canvas, where they were going to hold their meeting that month (they had a cycle, a different store each month, that sort of thing). The doors were closed, with a large sign saying ‘Ushiwaka is NOT allowed in this store’ hanging off of it. Beside Ushijima stood Terushima, whom Daichi had only met in passing, and someone Daichi didn’t know. He recognized him as someone who worked at Ushijima Herbals, but even that he’s not sure of. The guy was holding Terushima’s hand and they stared at the store in bemusement. Through the glass doors, outsiders could see Oikawa making faces at Ushijima, at least until he noticed Daichi and Suga had arrived.

“Suga-chan! Hurry up and get you and your boyfriend in here!” Oikawa called out, opening the door and gesturing for them to move fast. Suga stepped forward with a sigh.

“We can’t hold the meeting if Ushijima-kun isn’t there,” he reminded Oikawa, who pouted stubbornly.

“No, he’s not allowed to step foot in my shop,” Oikawa insisted, and shot a withering glare at Terushima ”, and neither are traitors who date the enemy.”

Terushima shrugged helplessly while his boyfriend ‘the enemy’ snickered beside him.

“I’m assuming Iwaizumi hasn’t arrived yet?” Suga asked, to which Oikawa answered with a roll of his eyes.

“He’s inside being distracted by Tetsu-chan and Bokkun,” Oikawa made another hurried gesture”, which is where you and Thigh-chan should be, so I can keep these guys out.”

“Thigh-chan- what-,” Daichi tried to intervene, for the sake of his sanity”, Oikawa, if everyone’s already here, we shouldn’t delay the meeting.”

“Oikawa-san, if I’m not allowed inside does that mean I can take the day off?” Terushima chose that moment to ask, and Daichi sighed. Of course, guess who Oikawa would rather answer between the two of them.

“No, it’s coming out of your paycheck,” Oikawa assured him, sticking out his tongue”, you _betrayed_ me! Your own flesh and blood! You made a pact- a promise when you first joined our brotherhood, and you have broken that promise, thus you have broken my trust.”

Oikawa rambled on, oblivious to Suga’s slow inching towards the doors. Daichi overheard Terushima whispering with his boyfriend.

“Did he really make you promise?” Enemy-slash-Boyfriend asked.

“Yep,” Terushima answered without remorse”, after the whole fight they had or whatever, he made us all promise to regard Ushijima Herbals and everyone associated with it as our personal rivals, even though our store have almost nothing to do with plants.”

“You broke a pact of your brotherhood for me?” Enemy-slash-Boyfriend teased, looking very pleased with himself.

“Nah, you corrupted me and got me too filthy,” Terushima teased right back. Belatedly, he realized what he said and turned to his boss”, oh, yeah! What if I didn’t betray you, Oikawa-san? What if I broke the pact against my will?”

Oikawa gasped, stopping his rant to drape himself dramatically over the door still open”, I knew it! My poor Teru-chan, captured and defiled by evil beasts. Oh the horror!”

“Yep, that’s me,” Enemy-slash-Boyfriend grinned wickedly, pulling Terushima closer to him”, evil beast, defiler of poor innocent tattoo artists.”

Oikawa squawked suddenly, and Daichi watched in amazed amusement as Suga pushed him out and herded everyone else inside. Ushijima followed without a sound, looking pretty relieved that he didn’t have to just stand out there anymore. Maybe he was used to Oikawa’s antics. Terushima tugged his boyfriend along, talking animatedly about finally getting matching tattoos. Enemy-slash-Boyfriend (Daichi should really learn his name) smiled encouragingly but looked slightly paler at the mention of tattoos. Finally there was Daichi, being pulled along by a snickering Suga, before the door was pulled close behind him.

“Nice to see you, Suga!” a small man Daichi knew as Noya called out from the corner of the shop, waving a hand but not looking up from whatever it was he was scribbling”, thanks for kicking out my boss. It was getting a little too noisy in here.”

“I never thought you’d be the one to say that,” Suga laughed, shooing Ushijima and Daichi towards a door at the far side of the store”, is Kyoutani in?”

“He’s at one of the booths,” Noya finally looked up, rubbing charcoal onto his nose and grinning upon making eye contact with Terushima”, hey! Here to get matching lovey dovey tattoos?”

“Don’t call them that,” Enemy-slash-Boyfriend complained at the same time Terushima gave a very enthusiastic “Yeah!”

Noya laughed”, no shame about it, Daishou-san. Kyou’s gonna finish up there soon, you can look at his newer designs over there.” He gestured to another desk, a couple of thick sketchbooks resting haphazardly on top with some scattered pens and pencils. Terushima pulled Daishou along, the latter looking more and more reluctant as they go.

“You should go on back, Daichi,” Suga was saying, bringing Daichi’s attention towards him. He was still at the doors, now holding it back from a furious Oikawa trying to get in”, I’ll take care of things here. Make sure Iwaizumi hasn’t murdered Kuroo or Bokuto yet.”

“I doubt Iwaizumi-san would really want to kill Kuroo-san or Bokuto-san,” Ushijima offered, as observation or reassurance Daichi didn’t know.

“Alright,” Daichi said, mostly to let out a sound confirming he was still there, part of the chaos, and followed Ushijima through the black and aquamarine decorated shop towards the door at the back. It lead to a somewhat spacious room with a staircase in a corner, a long table surrounded by some chairs, a fridge and a counter lining one wall. On the counter stood a coffee machine, a microwave oven, a sink, and a couple of plastic plates and cups and utensils arranged neatly in stacks or rows. There were also several people looking far more collected than what Daichi had expected. Maybe the arm wrestling match had something to do with it.

Bokuto and Iwaizumi sat across from each other, having a staring match as much as they were having an arm wrestling one. They both had their sleeves rolled up, giving an impressive show of muscle that had even Daichi staring. Kuroo stood before them, acting as referee and also filming the whole thing. He caught the new arrivals staring and smirked, as if he had planned that all along. Maybe he did. Finally, there was a small blond playing on his phone and a dark haired man calmly drinking coffee and sitting off to the side. Daichi recognized them as Kenma and Akaashi, and he was wondering if he could follow suit and just enjoy the show.

“Is this what store owners were meant to do with their time off work?” Ushijima asked, startling Daichi but apparently not everyone else in the room. Bokuto and Iwaizumi sent him withering glares in unison before going back to their match, while Kuroo looked like he was trying not to laugh. Kenma shook slightly in silent laughter, and even Akaashi broke into a brief, soft smile.

“It’s something to do while Suga calms Oikawa down,” Daichi shrugged, taking a seat and joining the audience. Ushijima apparently agreed with him, sitting down as well. They watched in silence as the two battled it out, neither willing to give up.

“I wonder who would win,” Ushijima spoke out after a while”, I’d very much like to see who is the stronger of the two, though I’m sure if it were against me the match would not last so long.”

“Ohoho, did ya hear that, folks?” Kuroo crowed, aiming his phone’s camera at Ushijima”, the match isn’t even over yet and we already have a new challenger! Remember to cast your votes before watching the next match!”

“Wait a minute,” Kenma looked up, narrowing his eyes at his partner”, are you live streaming this?”

“Nah, I’m just putting on a show for when I send everyone a copy,” Kuroo answered with a sly grin”, the whole street wants the question answered, kitty cat. And Akaashi agreed to monitor the bets.”

“Wait I knew you were all betting and stuff but you’re keeping tally?” Bokuto broke eye contact with Iwaizumi to stare at his own partner”, what were the bets? Am I winning?”

“I’d rather you focus on the match, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi answered, looking away and sipping his coffee nonchalantly”, you wouldn’t want my bet on you to be wasted, would you?”

“Ya hear that? Akaashi bet on me!” Bokuto exclaimed happily, bringing his attention back towards Iwaizumi with renewed determination”, I’m not going to lose.”

Iwaizumi just grunted in response, jerking his arm. For a brief moment it looked like Bokuto was going to go down, but he held fast, and their match continued.

Daichi watched curiously, now realizing this was what his employees had been whispering about. Hinata even accidentally asked him about it, but he supposed he just didn’t seem like the betting type. If he were, he’d probably bet on Iwaizumi.

His phone beeped, and Daichi brought his attention away from the match to see who had messaged him.

**Kenma [6:12 AM]**

**It’s not too late to take a bet.**

**Kenma [6:12 AM]**

**Winning bets get free pizza paid for by the losing bets.**

Daichi glanced at Kenma, but the blond seemed preoccupied with his phone’s game. Looking back at the match, neither Iwaizumi nor Bokuto looked anywhere near losing. He glanced back down at his phone.

**Sawamura [6:17 AM]**

**Okay. I’ll vote Iwaizumi.**

Kenma made eye contact with Daichi and nodded minutely, before catching Akaashi’s attention and showing him his phone. Akaashi gave Daichi a subtle nod, too, and somehow Daichi felt guilty of participating in some sort of prank.

The match ended ten minutes later, with Suga and Oikawa bursting into the room. Oikawa’s shout of “Iwa-chan! Suga-chan’s being mean to me!” apparently gave Iwaizumi enough drive to slam Bokuto’s hand down on the table, shouting in triumph. Bokuto wailed and sank in his seat while Iwaizumi stood, arms in the air like a true champion. Everyone applauded him, even Akaashi.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, the muscle king, has won!!” Kuroo kept up the commentary excitedly, aiming his phone at the still wailing Bokuto”, I’m sorry bro, better luck next time.”

“Thanks for that, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi grinned smugly”, your annoying voice gave me enough anger to beat Bokuto.”

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa huffed, draping himself over his ‘best friend’ like a very persistent cape”, why can’t you just be honest and say it’s because you get inspiration from my beautiful voice?”

Chatter filled the room as Akaashi comforted a devastated Bokuto, Suga joined Daichi and attempted small talk with Ushijima, Oikawa and Iwaizumi bickered, and Kuroo concluded his video cheerfully.

“Team Bokuto, I’m sorry but you’re all buying pizza for us tonight. Get ready for next month’s match, Ushiwaka versus Iwa-chan: Battle for Princess Oikawa,” he said to the camera. The last seconds of the video was a blur as Kuroo put down his phone, accompanied by the sounds of Bokuto shouting “Betrayal! Against the Bro Code!” and Oikawa protesting that he’s “a queen! Not a princess!”

The chatter went on for a few minutes until Oikawa decided to get up off of Iwaizumi and start the meeting.

“The Monthly Cupid Committee meeting will now begin,” he shouted, slamming his hands on the table to get attention. After more than two disapproving looks to which he merely stuck his tongue out at, Oikawa cleared his throat and continued;

“As this month’s assigned host, I’m going to head this meeting. As this month’s assigned secretary, Iwa-chan is taking down notes in Cupid’s Diary. I hope you’re all still happy with the goddamn name you chose for the overall minutes log because that is _not_ going to be changing soon. Speaking of holidays, October is upon us and we have to collaborate for the whole street. I think Suga-chan should head this since his shop is the cavity factory deigned for this particular holiday but hey, rounds are rounds better luck next time. Now, what are our plans for Halloween?”

Everyone stared, wondering if Oikawa was done yet. Iwaizumi seemed to be suffering from a strangely long sigh, while half the others were stifling grins and giggles.

“Thank you for that wonderful speech, Head Cupid of the Month,” Kuroo spoke up when it was clear nobody else was going to”, how about a street full of plants versus zombies? Some stores could be plants and some could be zombies! It’ll be fun!”

“We already did zombies last year, though,” Oikawa pointed out, shooting him down even before he could finish the word ‘fun’. He looked around the room”, any other suggestions?”

“A monster type per store, maybe?” Daichi suggested, a little meekly since that was his first meeting. He almost felt like Asahi.

“Sorry, Thigh-chan, we did that the year before,” Oikawa shrugged, considerably less harsh to the newcomer, much to Kuroo’s protests.

“Let’s make everything candy themed,” Suga suggested, innocent smile and hand raised politely.

“I call bias,” Oikawa droned out, giving Suga a pointed look that was only met with snickers”, next!”

“Games,” Kenma suggested, barely even heard and not looking up from his phone”, Super Smash Bros.”

“Ooh! Genius! I’ll be Link!” Kuroo immediately approved.

“I wanna be Kirby!” Bokuto said”, and Akaashi can be dark Pit!”

“Not a bad idea, Kozu-chan,” Oikawa nodded”, we can design each shop as a type of stage. Does anyone disagree with that? No? Okay, let’s assign characters! I think Iwa-chan should be Mario!”

“And you should be Princess Peach,” Iwaizumi quipped, quite possibly as an insult but Oikawa merely fluttered his eyelashes at him.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, I never knew you felt that way,” he teased, and the two of them went on another bickering streak while everyone else decided to have their own conversations.

“So every meeting is like this?” Daichi asked Suga, not sure if he was going to be amused or not.

“More or less,” Suga answered with a shrug”, you should see the Christmas meeting. No matter who’s assigned, Bokuto automatically takes charge. It’s his month, having a toy store and all.”

“One would argue that almost all the months are yours, though,” Daichi said, smiling”, what holiday is complete without candy, after all?”

“Saint Patrick’s Day, for one,” Suga pointed out”, I can’t sell jelly shots to minors.”

“I don’t think alcohol is a good idea even with the adults around here,” Daichi joked”, or _especially_ with the adults around here.”

Suga laughed, and Daichi felt his heart do a little Halloween jig. He was starting to get used to it.

The meeting went on for another hour or so, with everyone picking out characters for themselves and their employees. At some point, Noya burst into the room to announce that he was going to be Pikachu and left just as suddenly. There were many a text and calls to coordinate costumes and themes. The room was chaos, Iwaizumi looked incredibly stressed trying to figure out what to write.

After a while they managed to write down what and who everyone was going to be, and the room quieted while Iwaizumi rewrote everything and checked for errors and double casting. Oikawa offered occasionally helpful comments.

“Iwa-chan, you can’t just write ‘New Shawarma Guy’ that’s being mean.”

“Shut up, his name’s hard to remember.”

“It’s easy, Tsu-ki-shi-ma. You both like huge deadly reptiles!”

“Yeah, yeah. Doesn’t stop him being a little shit.”

“Iwa-chan I don’t think that’s how you spell Naruto.”

“What do you mean of course its spelled H-I-N-A-R-U-T-A-T-O.”

“So are they actually not dating or…?”

All extremely amused attention went from the two bickering not-couple to Daichi, who immediately realized what he’d said out loud. Suga sat beside him trying to contain his snickers.

Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t even try, their ugly guffaws filling the room as Iwaizumi and Oikawa sputtered and blubbered, unable to even look at each other. Everyone else tried to at least be quiet. Daichi wasn’t even sure how he was going to begin apologizing.

“Ah, I think you broke them,” Suga commented after a while”, let’s leave them to finish up the notes. Come on everyone, meeting adjourned!”

Kenma readily took that as a cue to leave, and right behind him were, in order, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. Ushijima left after a nod goodbye, and Suga pulled Daichi out the door.

“Are you sure they’ll be fine?” the perplexed man asked, looking back worriedly.

“They’ll be alright, you just kinda gave the final push everyone’s been waiting for,” Suga assured him as they left the room”, I’ll get them to email the meeting minutes later. For now, let them revel in the fact that even the most oblivious ones can see what’s up.”

“Did you just call me oblivious?” Daichi asked with a raised brow as they emerged to the front of the shop.

“Yo, I heard you broke my boss,” Terushima popped up from one of the booths, grinning at the pair”, did you take a picture?”

“I’m sure Kuroo did,” Suga answered, still in the process of leading Daichi out of the shop”, tell Kyoutani to remind Iwaizumi to email us the meeting minutes, okay?”

“Will do!” Terushima gave a mock salute and disappeared back inside the booth.

“I sure hope meetings don’t always _end_ like this,” Daichi sighed as they walked back to their respective shops.

“Nah, this is a special occasion,” Suga said, grinning”, though usually it gets a lot more chaotic. I remember that one incident with the marshmallows…”

As Suga recounted the wondrous tale of marshmallows and fire hazards, Daichi couldn’t help wondering just how many people in Cupid’s Street is even anywhere near straight.

(Probably closer to none)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
